


Roxanne

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Unhealthy mental behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Roxanne<br/>Pairings: OMC/Sam<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Word Count: ~350<br/>Spoilers: None, preseries<br/>Summary: The first time Sam has sex for money.<br/>Notes/Warnings: Prostitution, post-rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxanne

The first time Sam had sex for money, he'd gone to the bar, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of plain jeans. It was his first time in a bar since he'd been... unwantedly fucked. All the bruises were gone. He wasn't jumping at shadows anymore than normal. He felt good about it.

He wouldn't drink alcohol. Probably never would again in a social setting again. And he would just enjoy himself.

Sam was drinking water in a booth in the back when he was approached. He wasn't a particularly handsome man. Kind of heavy set, middle-aged. His face had a ton of laugh and worry lines, and his hair was graying at the temples. His clothes were dark and rather boring.

"You working?" the man asked, soft and timid. His hands, with his sausage fingers, were half shoved into his jeans pockets.

Sam wasn't stupid. The man was looking for a whore. He could use the money. And, according to the psych journal he'd been reading, he needed to do something that would reclaim his sexuality for himself. All around, accepting this man's proposition was a good idea.

And if he were a whore, it would be easier to find the man who had assaulted him and show him what happened when a person messed with the Winchester family.

"Seventy-five for head, hundred and fifty if I'm topping. Two hundred to fuck me. Condom and lube," Sam answered.

The man nodded and dropped four fifty dollar bills onto the table. Sam held them up, checked the watermarked serial numbers before he pocketed them, and let the man lead him outside.

It cost two hundred dollars to get Sam started down the path that took him to his brother's bed.


End file.
